xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
XGaster/Entries
In the X-Tale universe, XGaster makes multiple entries that serves as a backstory to the whole X-Tale plot. These entries often are sighted in either the X-Tale comic, or the short animations. Timeline I Entry 0 THIS IS OUR HOME. I WILL DO THE BEST FOR THEM. I HAVE A PROJECT IN MIND IN THE FUTURE...BUT FIRST... I WANT TO GIVE THEM THE OPPORTUNITY TO BE SURROUNDED BY A GOOD FAMILY AND FRIENDS LIKE I SAW OUT THERE. THE INHABITANTS OF THIS UNIVERSE WILL EVOLVE THROUGH TIME. OTHER UNIVERSES USE THE TERM "GROW UP". FRISK AND CHARA LIKE THIS KIND OF PHENOMENON. THEY ARE REALLY ENJOYING THIS. MY JOB HERE IS DONE. X-Tale's version This is our home. I'll do the best for them. I have an idea for the future. Our little game is still in development, but first, I want to try something. I want to know the feeling of growing up. I want to see them learning about life, about family and friends...about feelings. Entry 1 ...WILL THIS BE ENOUGH? THIS COULD BE MORE PERFECT FOR EVERYONE IF I USE... Timeline II Entry 0 I HAVE OVERWRITTEN THE PREVIOUS TIMELINE IN A NEW STORY. THE CHILDREN WILL BE SURROUNDED BY MY CREATION. "Not again" - SAID ONE OF THEM. I DO NOT ACCEPT THAT WORD IN MY UNIVERSE. Entry 1 TOO MUCH HAPPINESS. AT THIS POINT, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CREATE THE BEST STORY IN THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE. MAYBE...DEATH CAN MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING. EVERYONE LOOKS AFFECTED BY THIS LOSS. ESPECIALLY THE TWO HUMANS. THEIR REACTIONS ARE WORTH OBSERVING. THIS ATMOSPHERE MAKES ME FEEL WHAT I̷̮̕N̷̬͑̈́K̷̩͔͒ DESCRIBED AS "EXCITEMENT" X-Tale's version My children are now healthy and strong adults, rounded by my creations with kind personalities. I like this peaceful story. Entry 2 HAVE I DONE SOMETHING AWFUL? NO...THIS IS HOW REAL LIFE IS SUPPOSED TO WORK. EVOLUTION REQUIRES SACRIFICE. Entry 3 THERE IS NOTHING LEFT. IT IS TIME TO OVERWRITE THIS STORY AGAIN. X-Tale's version (referred to as Entry 6) There's nothing left. I do not feel very well. It is time to OVERWRITE this place again. Timeline III Entry 0 EACH ALTERNATE UNIVERSE HAS MULTIPLE TIMELINES, VARIATIONS OF PACIFIST, NEUTRAL, AND GENOCIDE EVENTS. FLOW OF TIME SEEMS OT BE THE CONNECTION BETWEEN EACH OF THEM. ATTEMPTING TO MODIFY THEM WILL ONLY RESULT IN THE CREATION OF ANOTHER ALTERNATE TIMELINE. THEY WILL STILL EXIST UNTIL A SUPERIOR ENTITY ERASES OR OVERWRITES THEM PERMANENTLY. ALLOWING MORE TIMELINES TO APPEAR PROVES THAT THEY HAVE BEEN WRONG MANY TIMES. I HAVE ALSO FAILED, BUT UNLIKE THEME, I CAN FIX MY MISTAKES AS MUCH AS I WISH, WITHOUT CREATING USELESS VARIATIONS. X-Tale's version Letting more timelines appear and exist forever means failure. I also have failed, but I can fix all my mistakes whenever I want without creating useless variations of my perfect story. Entry 1 I HAVE SIMULATED THE FEATURES OF AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE THAT I̷̮̕N̷̬͑̈́K̷̩͔͒ SHOWED ME SOME TIME AGO. JUST AS I THOUGHT, THERE IS NOTHING DIFFERENT THAT CATCHES MY ATTENTION. NOTHING THAT CAN BE PERFECT. X-Tale's version I have remembered a timeline from a Alternate Universe where everyone were...different. Their behavior, their own world was swapped. I tried to the same to my world but now I hate it. Happiness makes me sick. The children told me I am an insecure old man. They are mad at me. Entry 2 THIS TIMELINE ONLY EXISTED FOR TWO DAYS. THE CHILDREN SEEM TO BE UPSET. THEY SAY I AM AN "INSECURE OLD MAN". I DO NOT NEED THE OPINION OF TWO INSOLENT BRATS. Timeline IV Entry 0 I NEVER TOLD HIM, BUT I REALLY ADMIRE HIM. I̷̮̕N̷̬͑̈́K̷̩͔͒ STRIVES SO HARD TO PROTECT US ALL...AND HE'S ABLE TO FEEL SO MANY THINGS... WOULD IT BE DIFFICULT TO BE LIKE HIM? I HOPE HE CAN WAIT FOR A LITTLE LONGER... ...I HAVE FELT OVERWHELMED BY THOSE TWO UNGRATEFUL BRATS. Entry 1 I WILL START A GENOCIDE ROUTE. I HAVE DECIDED TO OVERWRITE ONE OF THE HUMAN CHILDREN. I WANT TO KNOW IF THEIR DETERMINATION ALLOWS THEM TO IGNORE MY ORDERS, IN AN ALTERED STATE. WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF I INVOLVE THEM DURING THE DEVELOPMENT OF MY PERFECT WORLD? X-Tale's version I will try creating a genocide route. It is my first time overwriting one of the children. The abilities of their DETERMINATION is the same as in the other alternate universes and the Original Universe. Entry 2 THE OTHER CHILD HAS REBELLED AGAINST ME. FINALLY, I HAVE WITNESSED THE ABILITY KNOWN AS RESET. THIS IS GOING TO BE A PROBLEM. I DO NOT WANT THAT BUTTON TO CREATE GARBAGE LIKE IN OTHER UNIVERSES. I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY OTHER TIMELINE TO COEXIST. I AM STARTING TO FEEL TIRED OF OVERWRITING EVERY TIME THEY RUIN THE COURSE OF MY UNIVERSE. IT IS TIME TO FIND A WAY TO DISCIPLINE THOSE CHILDREN. X-Tale's version The other child has rebelled against me. I have witnessed that ability known as reset. It may be an inferior version of my OVERWRITE. He didn't achieve anything, he simply altered this timeline to save his brother from what I had forced him to do. Timeline V Entry 0 I can see the hatred in their eyes Timeline VI Entry 0 CHARA IS THE STRONGER ONE. Timeline VII Entry 1 The prototype of the X-EVENT managed to destroy his brother. The ability to not die thanks to the DETERMINATION is a very useful power. I need more. Entry 2 PROTOTYPE NUMBER TWO. The mastermind hidden within another body. What will two minds be able to do with my powers? Timeline VIII Entry 0 The X-EVENT has made his first creation. Entry 1 The X-EVENT tried to rebel against me. It seems I got too confident when thinking I had him under control. Even so, the fact the Experiment can use his own creativity is very interesting. Timeline IX Entry 0 For the first time in a while...I feel scared. Everything that exists here is MY creation. I can do whatever I want to them...but I am afraid that I will disappear as punishment for everything I did to them in the past. I am not done yet. They can't do this to me. Timeline X Entry 0 The experiment was a success. Now it's time to give him a name. Entry 10 Today marks 10 years since the experiment was activated. All subjects involved present an appropriate behavior. However...there's one subject that I have to analyze again. I can reset his code...but...I'm sure this won't work anymore. His core code is regenerating again. I'll check his future reactions with the experiment. So I will know if I have to overwrite... Entry 18 NO MORE TIMELINES! I DON'T NEED NEW TIMELINES THIS IS MY PERFECT STORY. MY PERFECT UNIVERSE MY WORK IS NOT A MISTAKE MY EXPERIMENT...WHAT IS MY EXPERIMENT? Entry 20 I am watching you. Category:Content